


It's Better in Closets

by Draco_Amante



Series: Drabble Challenge 2015 with Unkissed [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Prompts: James Sirius/Draco, a coat closet, and recollections of Harry.</p>
<p>Secrets make the sex sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better in Closets

It was at times like this that Draco wonders why he ever thought that Harry Potter was even remotely attractive.

His son is much more so. James has a swagger in every movement, the wicked grin of the more mischievous Weasleys, and the body of a professional athlete. Harry Potter was nothing more than a scruffy kid. Then again, Draco likes to think that perhaps his tastes have simply matured, and grown more discerning.

Circe knows he hasn’t grown up much in other ways, which is probably something of a relief to James, since it leaves them on the same page.

“Dad’s going to notice I’m missing, you know,” James offers, sinking to his knees nevertheless. They both know that James gets off on the idea that his Dad might catch him sucking off Draco Malfoy, and the fact that they’re in the Potters’ house, in Harry Bloody Potter’s coat closet, just adds to it all. Draco knows that James is hard as hell, and loves nothing more than sucking cock; James knows that Draco loves to fuck his face (or rather any orifice offered).

So it all works out nicely for everyone, except probably Harry Potter should he ever find out: The Chosen Prat would probably have a heart-attack.

 

Draco does feel slightly guilty for a moment, but he’s soon receiving a rather enthusiastic blow-job, and he’s not about to stand here reminiscing about the times he and Potter saved each other’s hides while James is making _those_ noises and practically begging Draco to thrust himself wholly down that much-abused throat.

He’s certainly not thinking at all when he comes, his brain short-circuiting, and therefore spends far too long staring into Ginny Potter’s face.

James’ mother has found them, and he’s scrambling to his feet as best he can without drawing attention to the fact that he’s come in his trousers (evidenced by the slight darkening of the fabric, which is thankfully dark enough that it’s not instantly obvious to his traumatised mother). He tries to spin some story to her, but Ginny is clearly far too used to James’ bullshit and isn’t buying it for a second.

Which means it’s up to Draco.

 

He doesn’t think he’s succeeded, exactly, but at least everything’s staying a secret for now. He’s managed to convince her that neither he nor James have said anything because of the age difference and not wanting to make trouble for either of their families - which is sort of true, but the real truth is closer to “we just really enjoy getting off together without anyone knowing”.

It’ll never last, and it’s probably going to end sooner rather than later, now that they’ve been found out. But Draco does know one thing for certain.

He’s going to enjoy reminiscing about the secret times he’s spent with James far more than the times he’s been forced to interact with Harry.


End file.
